Riddle And Fate
by TwilfittTattings
Summary: Emelia Riddle and Sapphire McKinnon, even their names aren't similar. Still this is the story of them. A story of friendship. A story of hatred. A story of learning who you truly are. A story that may contain radishes.
1. Prologue

I looked around. I was out in the world. About to go to the best place in the world. (Though I hadn't seen much of it yet.)

I was going to the land of dreams.

A land where everyone was equal, unfortunately mudbloods included. Still it was better than a lot of the other places I'd stayed at recently.

"Ok, Milly, I'm going to head off now. I agreed to meet with Megan at the coffee shop. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, which means no murdering," my brother laughed at his last line. He always thought he was so funny. I gave him a look of distaste.

He ruffled my completely perfect hair and rushed off to the direction of Megan, his unfortunately ginger girlfriend. Unless you couldn't tell, I hated both of them.

And the name Milly. My name was Emelia, and that is the name my brother should respect. Not a ridiculous nickname.

I quickly took out a comb and pocket mirror out of my pocket and fixed my sleek dark hair. I glimpsed at myself in the mirror, awfully pale skin, blue-grey eyes I shared with my older brother, I was unnaturally tall and skinny, my face was gaunt and almost vampire looking.

After fixing my locks I gripped onto my trolley, my knuckles becoming paler than usual, on it a tattered second hand trunk and a cage of Nyx, my Collared Scops Owl. I brought her with the small bit of money the Ministry allowed me and my two siblings to access.

I shut my eyes tight and rushed through a large crowd of muggle tourists, stupidly queuing at a place that wasn't the right platform. When I opened them again I was in almost a completely different Kings Cross. One that should have been named Platform Nine and A Half, due to the positioning of the entrance.

There I was, the closest to the Wizarding World I had ever been. Crowds of men with long brightly coloured capes, women with pointed hats. The world I should have been allowed to grow up in.

I jumped onto the Hogwarts Express, unfortunately, due to my brothers carelessness towards my hair, I wasn't as early as I wished to be. I could be what was classified as… I shudder just at the thought, a latecomer.

I walked up and down the corridors looking for an empty carriage, or one with a antisocial nerd inside. I really was not in the mood for communication. Unfortunately nothing like that aroused itself.

"Oi, you, if you need a carriage I'm the only one in here, all my friends decided to go off without me," shouted a voice from a compartment near me.

The girl inside had a hood on, almost covering her face. She seemed chatty, and I despised chatty, but it seemed she was the best I was going to get.

I entered her compartment, which was already littered with chocolate frog wrappers. I sat down on the seat next to the window. I pulled out a book from my bag and started to read.

A few minutes later, after going through several unfortunate chocolate frogs, she decided to offer one to me. By this point her hood was down, but I hadn't looked at her face.

"No thanks, I'm lactose intolerant," I said, declining the offer of chocolate.

"You're loss, btw, I don't' think I caught your name? What is it?" It was at this point I looked up at her face.

Wide innocent brown eyes, a dark complexion, a slightly larger build, a large nose, thick eyebrows, dark curls tied back in a bun, gold dangly earrings. A face I faintly recognised.

"No… anyone but you," I muttered quietly.

"Odd name, well, Noah-Annie Bateau . My name is Sapphire McKinnon."

 _Editor's Note - Hi, I'm RADISH and I will be TwilfittTattings' editor for Riddle and Fate. Editing is a longish process so please don't murder TwilfittTattings if she updates late. Bye!_


	2. The Hat's Odd Sense Of Humour

"When I call your name you will place the hat on your head and wait to be sorted," said the firm Scottish voice of the stern looking witch who had been introduced to us as Professor McGonagall.

"Abbott, Claire," was the first name on Professor McGonagall's sheet of parchment.

A girl with shoulder length brown, wavy hair and a rather rosy nose strode forward confidently. She pulled on the hat, which fell over her eyes, and her full cheeks flushed pink at something the hat had said. The hat muttered more before declaring.

"RAVENCLAW!" Abbott quickly rushed over to the politely applauding house clad in blue.

"Antpie, Amber," A girl with a face stupid enough to match her stupid name walked forward. After a few seconds the hat had reached the decision of Hufflepuff.

A few more names passed a few stupid ones I remembered, Esmerelda Ardsley, Hermione and Ellie Granger, Sadie Hughes, Marina Jackson, Jacob Johnson, Draco Malfoy.

"McKinnon, Sapphire," soon the name I disliked intensely came up. Sapphire almost skipped towards the hat. She had done completely nothing to tame her tangled bird's nest which she called hair.

Obviously she soon received applause from Gryffindor. She belonged there. With the mudbloods and the blood-traitors. I bloody hated her.

"Potter, Harry," another stupid person I was taught to hate. Though not as important as Sapphire. He too got Gryffindor.

Eleanor Milliane (watch out for her) was next then it was Heather Portman. A few more names past, as soon as Destiny Reynell got her place in Ravenclaw it was my turn.

"Riddle, Emelia," My name gathered a lovely response of fear, worriedness and jealousy, just the way I liked it.

"Hmm… very interesting. Actually it isn't, you're clearly a Slytherin. But that's a bit stupid putting you in Slytherin isn't it?"

"No, it isn't if I belong in Slytherin," I said aloud, not knowing all the Sorting Hat was saying was inside my head.

"Still, how about we make you a HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat yelled aloud.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Well, ok… how about SLYTHERIN!" The Hat said half-heartedly as if they wanted to watch me suffer in Hufflepuff. No such luck, Hattie, I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down on the opposite end of the table from my brother and Megan.

A few names went by quickly. There was a girl stupidly named Angel Rose, a Summer Scarsi, a Sasha Slater, a Emma Wade, a Ron Weasley.

"Zynthia, Amora," read out a tired McGonagall.

A short girl with dark red hair in a plait, pale skin, dark brown eyes and high cheekbones came forward.

"SLYTHERIN!" I applauding lightly for my fellow classmate.

Soon Dumbledore burst into a speech I did not even bother to listen too. The feast began. I hardly ate anything. I gave my Yorkshire Pudding to Amora Zynthia, who sat next to me.

As soon as everyone had finished eating my brother and, unfortunately, the dreaded Megan, guided us up to our dorms. Why did they have to be the Slytherin prefects?

I knelt down and pushed my trunk under one of the five beds in the dorm. The others were occupied by Amora Zynthia, Sasha Slater, Riley Thomas and Eleanor Milliane. Girls I thought I would spend a complete seven years with.

I was wrong.

Horribly wrong.

As wrong as wrong gets.

* * *

 _Editor's Note - Hi, RADISH here. Sooooooo Emelia got sorted into Slytherin, anyone expecting that? See you soon!_


	3. The Eleanor Dilemma

I woke up, covered in sweat. It was still dark outside. I must of had a nightmare, I had a lot of them since I started at Hogwarts.

One each night, always the same. I could hardly remember most of them. There were flashes of Dumbledore, cackling madly, Sapphire McKinnon, a Time Turner and a woman with an odd hairstyle and eyes so dark you couldn't tell the pupils from the iris.

Still, it was only a dream.

I tried to get back to sleep but I just couldn't. I stayed awake staring at the ceiling, my eyes grew heavy but I still couldn't sleep.

Sasha was the first to wake. She looked at me with her grey eyes, maybe it was because she woke up to me staring at her. Still if you dyed the ends of your curly blonde hair green, you would expect stares.

I looked at the clock on the wall. Seven o'clock. Class started at quarter to nine. I hardly had enough time!

To be honest I really should have spent those hours staring at wall on my appearance. I looked appaling. Still somehow I forgot about my hair for a while.

I rushed down for breakfast. I took far too long. By the time I got back Sasha, Riley and Amora were gone. Still my hair was a mess I quickly brushed it, still disgusted by the outcome I stuck several hair clips into my hair, I semi resembled a five year old, but it was better than looking like someone who didn't care about their appearance.

As I grabbed my book bag and started to leave. I noticed that Eleanor Milliane was still there, fast asleep. I considered waking her up, but then I decided not too. Why did I have to do anything? It was Eleanor who made the mistake of sleeping in, not me.

I stood outside the Potions Classroom until Professor Snape beckoned me and the rest of the class in. I took a desk at the very front of the classroom. Surprisingly no one decided to sit next to me.

Snape took the register. "Does anyone know where McKinnon and Milliane are?" Snape said looking around for the two girls. I did not speak up, it wasn't my place. And it wasn't my fault if Eleanor got in trouble.

"Sapphire got stuck in traffic," one of Sapphire's friends, Heather Portman spoke up.

"It's nice you seem to care for your friends but next time think through your excuse. We are in a boarding school. 10 points from Gryffindor," Snape said turning to the young spectacled girl. "When Milliane And McKinnon finally decide Potions is worth their time… Miss Abbott you will work with Milliane. Miss Riddle you will work with McKinnon."

My blue eyes grew wide.

No… I couldn't be with McKinnon. Sapphire McKinnon. Does Snape even know who she is? My estimable self could not work with her contemptible self.

* * *

 _Editor's Note - Hi, RADISH here! What would you do in that situation? Wake up Eleanor OR leaver her?_


	4. The Inadequate Potions Class

I finished my potion within metaphorically seconds, literally it was quite a lot longer. But still pretty quick, especially for a 1st year attempting to create a NEWT level potion.

It was slightly odd. Why would Snape decide to make us create NEWT level potions, especially fatal ones. Why would he want us making potions that if brewed inexpertly would end in fatalities in his students. Did he not want his position as a teacher amongst a horrible bunch of students?

"So how much deadly nightshade do you put in?" asked the newly arrived Sapphire McKinnon to me.

I rolled my eyes at her. Sometimes I couldn't even believe how stupid she was. "None, you're supposed to be making a Polyjuice Potion."

"Oh yeah, I definitely knew that…" McKinnon said, quickly changing the page on her textbook and pouring the contents of her potion into a metal rubbish bin.

I looked over at the bin, it's contents slowly melting through the bottom. I quickly flicked my wand so it disappeared and didn't burn through the floor.

After making sure Sapphire's potion wasn't likely to kill me, I took out a reading book and started to read. I read it over, smiling at some parts.

"Sorry, um… can I borrow your beeswax, I don't seem to have any myself," the wonderfully named Amber G. Antpie asked me. As she smiled widely, dimples appeared on her freckled cheeks. She had her sandy blonde hair back in two short plaits. Overall she looked like she belonged in a Disney movie not a story like this one.

I didn't answer. I didn't want to waste my time on someone who wasn't even on my team. Anyway, I had almost reached the execution in my book, that was the good bit.

Amber clearly didn't hear my clear answer. She leant over mine and Sapphire's potion and reached her beeswax.

I still hated her but she seemed to be going quickly. Unfortunately other people felt the same about Amber. Especially a certain dark haired, amber eyed, tanned skinned, short, spectacled girl named Sadie.

"Hahaha, loser," Sadie Hughes said as she stuck her leg out and tripped the girl over.

Amber fell face first on to our table, knocking over my cauldron which in turn bashed into Sapphires. The collision of the potions made an odd hissing noise. The concoction spilt off the table and dripped onto my robes.

That's the last thing I remember. Everything was dark. For a while I thought I was dead. Those girls managed to kill me! Then suddenly my eyes were open.

I was lying on a hospital bed in the hospital wing. I looked up at the group of girls around my hospital bed. They were all staring at me as if they cared about me. And they were all in Gryffindor uniform.

"SAPPHIRE YOU'RE AWAKE! YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED!" One of the girls shouted in my ear. I think she may have temporarily deafened me. I do know my hearing seriously deteriorated through my years at Hogwarts.

Anyway, why were they calling me Sapphire? I looked nothing like Sapphire. I acted nothing like her. Was this some sort of sick joke? I turned my head slightly trying to block them out.

I remember being shocked at what I saw. Laying there was… Emelia Riddle.

* * *

 _Editor's Note - Hi, RADISH here. Sooo anyone expecting that plot twist. Emelia Riddle became Sapphire McKinnon._


	5. Hatred of Steponas

I stared into a mirror at the other side of the room. I couldn't see me fully but I could tell there was no use for the long time I had spent on my hair.

I looked clearly at "myself". My hair was dark, plaited and up in a bun. My skin was much darker than my usual pale skin. I seemed shorter and heavier. I was wearing Gryffindor uniform. I was no longer Emelia Merope Riddle.

I thought back to what last happened, Potions Class. I was brewing that poison which acted like a Dementors Kiss, sucking your soul out of you body. McKinnon was brewing Polyjuice Potion. If you put Steponas's Law in motion that would mean the combination would create a switch of souls.

Unfortunately Steponas Gavenas never worked out a law for putting the people back to normal, so most people reckoned it was his lab assistant who actually wrote the final draft of the thesis.

"Sapphire, are you all right?" Angel Rose asked. A stupid name for a rather stupid girl is her grades in Transfiguration where currently correct.

"Of course I'm not alright! For the main reason that I am clearly not Sapphire McKinnon!" I said, a voice I really did not like, using, it had an awful cockney accent attached to it. I really liked my previous queen-like voice.

"Madam Pomfrey," one of the other girls gathered around my bedside yelled to the matron. "I don't think Sapphires quite alright. She's like saying she isn't herself, and stuff."

I really disliked the way these girls talked, had they no sense of sounding like illiterate pigs. Still, I needed to get out of this Hospital Wing as quick as possible and prove Steponas Gavenas wrong!

"No, no, no. Of course not I'm perfectly fine, Madam Pomfrey, that was just a little joke of mine because I am awfully funny, aren't I? Tee hee hee," I said, rather sarcastically, though Sapphire's friends where too stupid to catch on.

"Ha ha ha," Heather said. "You're really funny Emelia, I love you're toff impression. Right funny, ain't it?"

"Yes, definitely an impression," I said, quietly as I got off and stormed away in the direction of the dungeons.

"Where are you going, Sapphire, I already picked up your books from Potions!" Angel said, annoyingly.

"I'm not going to Potions I'm going to the Slytherin Common Room!" I said calmly.

There was a murmur of confused reaction, I spun on my heel. "Petrificus Totalus Maxima!" I said, loudly as they all froze still.

This girl worked best alone.

* * *

Editors Note- Oooo, Emelia being all edgy. Sorry Twilfitt hasn't updated for a while, she's been really busy. Anyway, next chapter will be the first from a different POV, so that will be exciting!


	6. The Imagined Fight

Sapphire's POV

I suddenly woke up, I was shivering in a hospital bed.

Weird, last I remember I was in Potions and Sadie Hughes was being mean. I don't particularly remember getting in a fight with her, but knowing me I did.

I rubbed my head slightly, there was no obvious bruising on my body. As I caught a glimpse of my arm I noticed it was far far too pale to be me, I really wasn't that white. Must be some sort of burn or scar or something.

There was no one around me, which was odd, I thought at least one of my friends would turn up to say while I was recovering. Oh wait, there was Madam Pomfrey. I leaped up, seeing nothing immediately wrong with my legs. And also the tripped over my shoelaces as I ran over to talk to her. That was weird, I swear I put on Velcro shoes this morning.

She scurried away at the sight of me. That was strange, I thought. I must look really bad if the Nurse was disgusted. I suppose that fight must have been a pretty big one. Even by my standards.

Instead I walked out the doors, thinking someone would probably stop me if I needed urgent medical attention. Though no one did. I headed for the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping that I was out long enough to miss the rest of the days lessons. Someone there could probably tell me what happened, did I beat up Sadie?

Even if lessons weren't over there'd at least be one Gryffindor who was bunking off, maybe the Weasley twins...

I walked past crowds of people all running to get out of my way. It was clear lessons where over. I started thinking hard, what did I even look like. Had I knocked out a few teeth. Maybe a black eye. Maybe a broken nose. That could explain it. Nothing a bit of magic couldn't fix.

I was thinking so hard a walked straight into the wall. Note to self, thinking is a bad idea.

"Ow," I said aloud. A girl with heavily tanned skin, long sleek dark hair and no distinguishing figures other than being pretty hot, looked up from the book she was reading, staring at me judgingly over her glasses.

"Why did you walk into a wall, Emelia," the girl said curiously.

"Well, it's because of a specific formula created by Einstein- Girl, I have no bloody clue! It's not like I did it on purpose. And I bet you, you don't even need those glasses, you just think they make you look cool," I said angrily to her, annoyed at her pompousness. "And why did you call me Emelia-"

"So your Sapphire and your polyjuice potion combined with her soultheif potion which turned you into her and her into, you not understanding what's going on is now thinking you are still Sapphire and going up to your commmon room, right?" she said deducing absolutely everything.

"I have no clue what you just said," I stated.

"You're In Emelia Riddle's body, here take a look at this," she pulled out a pocket mirror she just happened to have on her.

I looked in the mirror and saw she was pretty much right. My skin was so pale it was almost paper white, my face was just triangles it was so angular, Emelia's narrow blue eyes stared back at me, my face was rimmed by her long raven mane of hair.

"Oh… you're right," I said, staring at myself. Then I stared back at her, who had by now taken off her obviously fake glasses. How did you know that?" I asked wondering what dark magic was going on.

"Emelia would only walk into a wall if she had a very good reason."

"Also, sorry to spoil you're perfectly planned ending, but did I actually beat up Sadie Hughes?" I asked, curiously, completely not worrying about being Emelia.

"How should I know, I was concentrating on the lesson?"

* * *

 _Editors Note- Oooo, Sapphire has a very different view on things, doesn't she?_


End file.
